


The Silver Lion

by The_Nebula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headmaster Dumbledore finds himself in a conundrum; he wants to protect Harry, but to do so he may lose the boy's trust...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenges on ff.

"But Albus, you know that Harry doesn't get along with Snape. Why would you even suggest that he teach him? Harry would never listen!"

"I realize that, Remus, but Severus is the best Occlumens we have at our disposal."

….

Dumbledore returned to his office and sank wearily into the chair situated behind his desk. Fawkes trilled at him enquiringly from his usual perch nearby. The headmaster sighed.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing, old friend?" He asked the bird.

Dumbledore knew that it would be difficult for the boy to understand, but he only had Harry's best interests at heart. He sometimes wondered whether the ends justified the means. Harry had always had a penchant for trouble, and it usually led him into less than ideal circumstances. He was a resourceful student, but he wasn't the type to run to a teacher or faculty member when he found himself in trouble.

Some of his best efforts were unable to keep the boy safe. Harry had been attacked by dementors in his own neighborhood over the summer, and he'd been under watch at the time. The Order was set up to help out the war when they could, which partially included keeping an eye on the boy, no matter how disgruntled some members may be.

Harry nearly died several times while in his care at the school, and Dumbledore still felt a bit remorseful for being unable to get to him in time, especially during his first year. It was a miracle that Harry had been able to wake up after all the trauma several days later. Dumbledore would have never been able to forgive himself otherwise. Harry was still young, after all.

That wasn't the main problem, though.

The phoenix hopped across the desk and trilled again. Dumbledore drooped in his chair.

"I know that Harry and Severus don't get along, but I can't help him. Especially not now…"

He was sure he knew what might happen when Harry first heard about his upcoming lessons with the potions professor, but the boy would have to learn that Severus was not against him. He trusted the man with his life, even if most of his staff didn't agree with him. Dumbledore needed Harry to see this for himself, but that wasn't the reason for his decision. Severus' extraordinary talent in the field wasn't it either, although it was certainly something worth thinking about.

After Harry's fourth year, Dumbledore suspected that there was something different about the boy. He'd confronted Voldemort and all of his death eaters at once, which wasn't something to scoff at. What worried him more was the fact that Tom used his student in a dark ritual to regain his body. Harry hadn't disclosed everything that had occurred that night, but Dumbledore was sure that things had changed. It was why he had decided to keep his distance.

Dumbledore reached out to gently stroke the feathers on top of Fawkes' head. The phoenix hummed quietly, eyes closed.

After he heard from Sirius that Harry had been having strange dreams, that was when everything suddenly became clear. His student had a connection with Voldemort, and knew nothing about it. How often had he been speaking with Harry, only to have Tom listening in? Did this just start up now, or had it been there the entire time? It was alarming to even consider such a thing, but Dumbledore knew he had to, for the sake of the war.

"Do you think he'll resent me, Fawkes?" He whispered. "Would he understand?"

Dumbledore was a proficient occulmens, but even though Harry might appreciate the lesson more coming from him, he just couldn't risk it. There were a great deal of things he'd rather not have revealed just yet, and although there was no real certainty that Tom was there, Dumbledore didn't want to leave it to chance. He just hoped that Harry would see his reasoning behind what he did; it was for his protection, after all.

The headmaster sighed.

The worst part of it all was that, although he admired Harry, Dumbledore was afraid of what he might find in the boy's eyes. Because of that, he found himself unable to even look at him. He felt like a coward, hiding from one of his favorite students. There wasn't much he could do about it, which was infuriating as well. Dumbledore didn't appreciate avoiding him, but he had no choice if they were to win the war. He just hoped that Harry would recognize how important it all was in the end. He would be loath to see the boy hate him for this; he only had his best interests at heart, didn't he?


End file.
